Unit 8: Civil War and Slavery
Historiography of Slavery ("American History: Benign or Malignant?") Stanley Elkins Freudian Concepts - limitations on "self": 1) superego- social relationships, social values, expectations of others- is only a small part of the "total" self. 2) The content and character of the superego is laid down in childhood and undergoes relatively little basic alteration thereafter. - "infantile regression": regression to a previous condition of childlike dependency in which parental prohibitions once more become all-powerful and in which parental judgments might once more be internailized. - Under great stress the superego, like a bucket, is violently emptied of content and acquires, in a radically changed setting, new content. Interpersonal Theory -Developed by Harry Stack Sullivan -Specific to American needs as opposed to Freud's who is geared toward European needs. -"significant others" are very important: the individuals who hold the keys to security in one's own personal s ituation. -Mainly focuses on childhood: "Being drastically limited in the selection of significant others, must operate in a 'closed' system" -Has considerable room for change either beneficial or malevolent. - In concentration camps, with the absence of significant others, the people become like children. "Their masters' attitudes had become internalized as a part of their very selves; those attitudes and standards now dominated all others that they had. They had, indeed, been 'changed'". Role Psychology -"This psychology is compatible with interpersonal t heory; the two might easily fit into the same system" -Shifts the focus of attention upon the individual's cultural and institutional environment rather than upon his "self". -Explains how ex-prisoners succeeded in resuming their places, or roles, in normal life. -"Social role": behavior expected of persons specifically located in specific social groups -"Pervasive role"- extensive in scope (female citizen) and not only influences but also sets bounds upon the other sorts of roles available to the individual (mother or nurse, but not husband or soldier). -"Limited role": is transitory and intermittent. - Children's parents influence their role and so does the environment. -Personality: made up of the roles which the individual plays and change is possible. Differences between North & South Slavery 1850 Compromise Mrs. Harvey Said this wasn't on the test! :) Kansas Nebraska Act of 1854 - Act allowing the states of Kansas and Nebraska to choose whether they became free states or slave states. - Citizens from Missouri poured into Kansas to vote for it to become a slave state. - Broke the Missouri Compromise that state lower than a certain latitude and longitude become slave states. Harriet Beecher Stowe Uncle Tom's Cabin - It is about a slave and it illustrates the horrible nature of slavery. - Uncle Tom was an obedient slave and he dies at the end of the book. - The book's purpose was to change moderates to radicals about slavery from reading this book. Stephen Douglas American "Know Knothing" Party - “The Know-Nothing (the American Party) emerged as a powerful national movement in the early 1850s reviving republican rhetoric in an attack on parties, corruption, patronage, and the ‘hordes of political leeches that are fattening their bloated carcasses in the people’s money” (Public world of the Lincoln-Douglas debates 141) "Bleeding Kansas" - People from Missouri flooded into Kansas to influence the vote: The vote that declared Kansas as a free or slave state Map John Brown Significance Insanity Claim - The North stood to gain from painting John Brown as insane. This would distance John Brown's radical views on slavery from the general Northern population. The South wished to portray Brown as sane so he would be an accurate representation of Northern society. In this way, the South hoped to characterize Northerners as radical and violent abolitionists. Views on Slavery - He hated slavery because of something he experienced as a child. The black slave boy that was always around was not treated the same way as him, this made him angry and thus he hated slavery Incidents at Pottawatomie Creek Harper's Ferry - John Brown and his men attacked Harper’s Ferry to try and start a slave uprising Sumner-Brooks Affair - After the Kansas and Nebraska Acts, Senator, and abolitionist, Charles Sumner wrote a speech titled "The Crime Against Kansas" in which he targeted another Senator, Andrew P. Butler. - Since Butler was out of the state at that time, his nephew, Preston Brooks tried to defend his Uncle's honor. - On the Senate floor, Brooks went down to Sumner and started beating him with a cane. Sumner was out of the Senate for two years, meanwhile the South was defending Brooks' actions and as gifts, sent him silver and canes to replace the one he'd broken. The Dred Scott Decision Abraham Lincoln "A House Divided" Speech - Abraham Lincoln took the Declaration on Independence seriously: all deserve the right to rise up - There was a fight against slavery (pro/anti) - "All men are created equal" ~ except Negros (said by Abraham Lincoln) - "A house divided against itself cannot stand" (Abe Lincoln) Lincoln-Douglas Debates (hereafter "LD") "The Public World of the LD Debates" Examples found in LD Debates - Many people went to the debate but not many heard - They were entertainment to the people - The debates didn't change what the people thought - At the debates they didn't discuss much fact but just attacked each other's positions "The Typographic Mind" Examples found in LD Debates - People would sit for hours upon hours and listen to the debates - They were able to take in that much information - Language was very important Leadership Presidential Cabinet Included all his major rivals for the Republican nomination for president in 1860. William H. Seward, Salmon P. Chase, Simon Cameron, Edward Bates, and Vice President Hannibal Hamlin. Election of 1860 - Lincoln wins while carrying no Southern states; the Democratic party splits into two factions (North and South) and the Republican party takes control. - Electoral votes - 180 v. 72 - Republicans: Abraham Lincoln He won by plurality not majority - Democrats: Stephen Douglas(North), John Breckinridge(South) - Constitutional Unionists: John Bell Southern Secession Calhoun fights for states rights, then secedes once North starts getting the upper-hand; Lincoln's Reaction: Lincoln sends supplies to Fort Sumter which had been surrounded by Confederates; Confederates fire first shot; only casualty is a Confederate horse Attack on Fort Sumter Results Nation mobilizes for what they thought would be a short war. Other Southern states secede after their Southern "Victory". North vs. South Population North: 20 million South: 9 million Economic Strength North manufactured 9 times more than the South, which produced 3% of their firearms and 3/4 of the world's cotton. Military Strategy North: Naval blockade, larger army, struggled with leaders. Goal: Take Richmond. South: Defensive war, good generals. Goal: Fight defensive war and wear out North. Political Conditions North: Republicans in control, radicals gain power. South: Had to create government. Killed by its own pro states rights theory. Leadership North: Abraham Lincoln. Federal powers. South: Jefferson Davis. Lacked powers because other states refused Finances North: South: Huge inflation spikes destroyed economy. Sherman's march of total war sealed it. Foreign Policy North: seals off South to prevent imports and exports. South: Rely on Europe to break naval blockade for their own intentions. Jefferson Davis Experience Many considered him the most qualified for the job. Leadership Being pro states rights, many thought he was dictatorial in his leadership. Led to Southern demise. "King Cotton" Role Incurred foreign favor for the South because Europeans were reluctant to lose their source of raw mateirals. This favor died as the South lost. Copperheads - Were people who didn't want to help free the slaves --> Felt that freeing slaves would negatively impact them: less jobs, etc. Didn't want to fight a war for slaves that would end up hurting their industry - They ignited an anti-war movement in the North. "Peace Democrats". Demanded peace. Republicans called them "copperheads" because their "venomous strike" was not deadly, but can come without warning. Relationship w/ Europe during Civil War Generals George McClellan -Commander of Union forces in 1861. Lee's forces repelled his army in the Peninsular Campaign of 1862. Lincoln replaced him when he failed to take advantage of the Confederate withdrawal from Antietam in 1862. Northern Democrats nominated him for president in 1864, but Lincoln won reelection. U.S. Grant - Victory at Vicksburn+ appointed by Lincoln as commander of all Union forces. - Received Lee's surrender at Appomattox Courthouse, later elected president. - Union leader - West Pointer - Invaded Tennesee - Captured Fort Henry and Fort Donelson Robert E. Lee - Superb soldier - Mastery of Tactics - A master psychologist on the battlefield - He was McClellan's anti thesis - He brought the advantage to the confederates "Stonewall" Jackson - Known as "Stonewall" because he made a wall of Virginians agaisntthe enemy on July 21 1863 -One of the Confederacy's key military commanders and an expert on cavalry maneuvers. He was killed at the Battle of Chancelorsville when he was accidentally shot by one of his own soldiers. "War in the West, 1862" (Garraty 399 map) The War Bull Run / Manassas Manassas: - July 16th 1861 - Union army sent to cut railroad at Manassas - Confederate army came up North to fight - Many people picknicked to watch the battle - The soldiers fleed and trampled the observers - 93 killed, wounded, or missing Shiloh - 2477 were killed and there were 25000 casualties - Most men that fought that day had never been in combat before - It was a battle of North vs. South - The confederates snuck up on the union soldiers while they were still eating and getting dressed - The Union soldiers didn't know their jobs - The Union soldiers ran away, some all the way to the river - General Johnston was killed so Boregard became the leader - (Ironically, Shiloh means place of peace) Anteitam Peninsula Campaign Gettysburg Battle: - "the number of lives lost was greater than in any other incident of domestic violence in American history" (Zinn 23). - Lee thought that he was invincible; this led to his doom - Pickets Charge (on the 3rd day): Picket led an all out charge on the union and lost. Lee ordered thousands of men, many died ~ This was a turning point of the war Vicksburg Battle of the Wilderness Sherman's March - Sherman wanted to prove to the confederacy that "war is hell" - He marched his army through Georgia, destroying the land and the citizens property and houses. -Captured Atlanta. - 475 miles of territory was destroyed - They marched 10 miles per day and hacked down forests -Designed to defeat the enemy's forces, destroy its economic resources, and break its will to resist. - Feburary 17th 1865 - Sumpter and Charleston were abandoned which brought the war to a close North - Sherman South - ? Total War - Sherman not only fought the enemy, but everything related to them. - he burned down towns, killed citizens of towns they were passing through, and destroyed railways to cut off supplies going into the south. Lee's Surrender --The confederate army was surrounded with Union troops around Petersburg, and could no longer withstand the federal pressure --Desperately, Lee tried to pull forces back to Richmond, but Grant's army didn't allow them to do so --Lee recognized that A) the Union would soon seize Richmond, one of the most significant cities in the South, and it would all be over. B) The southern government was not going to send the confederate army any more backups or supplies. Essentially, Lee realized that any further efforts were futile, and sent a messenger to Grant's camp surrendering --Grant and Lee met in a civillian's house, and peacefully talked; Grant remembered that they had served together in Mexico. --Grant outlined the terms of the President: All confederates were to lay down their arms and return to their homes in peace. --Lee made one request, which Grant agreed to: let the confederate soldiers return home with their horses Emancipation Proclamation The Emancipation Proclamation is made up of two executive orders from President Abraham Lincoln. One was announced on Sept. 22, 1862, and the other Jan 1. 1863. The latter named ten states and other regions that it would apply to. Historial Context Political Factors End Result Conscription Act of 1863 Draft Riots - "Bounty Jumping" ~ men would pay $300 to be exempted from the draft - There were many riots against the draft - On July 12th an Irish mob attacked draft offices and killed blacks/ raided the city - infuriated by the Conscription Act Black Soldiers in the Civil War Experience / Treatment 54th Massachusetts Regiment (GLORY) - First all-black regiment issued by Governor Andrew of Massachusetts. - Robert Gould Shaw was the commander. - The regiment was not allowed to fight and instead did the "dirty work" such as burning towns. - Shaw volunteered his regiment to be the first to march on Ft. Wagner. - 42% of the regiment died, including Shaw. - Proved the bravery and importance of black soldiers in the Civil War. Women's Roles in the Civil War - Since the men went to war they began farming - They sewed many items for men in war like umbrellas or jacket etc. - They made really good spies because they could hide weapons under their skirts (they weren't aske to lift up their skirts) - They also worked as nurses - but only the plain looking ones were allowed Contributions & Significant Women - Dorothy Dix - she stayed a her post the entire war with no pay Effects of the War on Economy The North The South Zinn: "The Other Civil War" Effects of war on Workers and Employers Congressional Laws Soldiers' Experiences - At one point the soldiers went 6 months without pay - Hundreds died from diseases (they were the cheif killer of the war) - They didn't recieve all of their letters - They suffered from living conditions - Worms and weasels were found everywhere - They really only had beans and bacon to eat with some old bread Lincoln's Proclamation: Suspending the Writ of Habeas Corpus Definition of Habeas Corpus: Essentially, the writ of habeas corpus is one of the most important rights granted to US citizens. It allows for a prisoner to call for a judicial mandate, where a trial would be held to evaluate evidence held against this prisoner. If the evidence is deemed insufficient, then the prisoner will be let free. Basically, it protects citizens from arbitrary arrests. In 1862, there was s significant increase in anti-war democrats in the state of Maryland, a contested boarder state. Because Maryland was an area that was crucial for military transport, Lincoln suspended the writ of habeas corpus in Maryland so that military movement was possible. Later, in 1863, he released the official "Proclamation Suspending the Writ of Habeas Corpus" suspending habeas corpus throughout the entire union. It was effective towards all those who resisted draft laws, caused draft riots, or rebelled in any way against the union. Many believed that this act was an infringement on American's rights. Though it is listed in the powers of the government to suspend habeas corpus if necessary, many argued that Lincoln's suspension of the writ was NOT necessary. Election Politics during the War Influence of Radical Republicans 1864 Election Lincoln's 2nd Inaugural Address Hofstadter, "Lincoln and the Selfmade Myth" Self Help and Christian Myths Political Development of Lincoln Views of Lincoln as moral leader or Opportunist Aftermath of War Costs Results Legacy Practice Tests Chapter 13 - Select Parts Chapter 14 - Select Parts Chapter 15 - All